LO to the VE, LOVE
by Iria-san
Summary: Update! yeah! Chapter 3: Poison girl & art of the love 1/3. Kadang, sasuatu yang amat kau percayai dapat meracuni dan menyakitimu. Lama update, maaf yah Minna-san...
1. chapter 1

Story: LO to the VE, LOVE.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Humor (Ada usul perubahan genre?)

Pairing: SasuNaru (Yaiyalah!), Slight NaruIno

Warning: AU,Shounen ai, yaoi, boyXboy !, OOC!, typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Fic lama dari jaman gue masih alay, ditemukan di antara buku-buku lama, akhirnya gue baca ulang dan gue putuskan untuk ngerombak ulang ceritanya. Mulai dari jalan cerita, sampai pair( straight to yaoi). Semoga suka, Minna-san.

((Have a nice read))

* * *

Chapter 1: A shirt and Friendship

TODAY IS THE WEEKEND!

Weekend, hari sakti dan ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang yang memiliki aktivitas dan rutinitas yang amat sibuk dalam 6 hari sebelumnya, hari dimana kau tidak akan digangu oleh panggilan kerja dari bosmu, tugas-tugas sekolahmu, ataupun pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu yang sangat membengkakan mata. Umumnya, di hari ini, orang-orang dari berbagai macam kalangan berbondong-bondong pergi ke seluruh tempat-tempat hiburan yang berada di Kota Konoha, baik orang-orang yang pergi bersama keluarganya, pasangannya, ataupun hanya membawa dirinya sendiri. Yes, the smells of weekend is so sweet.

Di salah satu kawasan gedung-gedung tinggi terkenal Kota Konoha, tepatnya sebuah apartement yang terletak di kawasan universitas kebangaan kota itu, Konoha University. Apartemen itu cukup besar dan agak mewah, yang dihuni hampir oleh seluruh mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang menuntut ilmu di universitas tersebut. Yes, apartement tersebut adalah salah satu tempat tersibuk yang mengatakan bahwa the smells of weekend is very annoying. Kenapa? karena akan selalu saja ada kerusuhan yang ada di apartement terebut bila sudah mencapai hari akhir minggu alias Weekend.

Kerusuhan tersebut selalu saja datang dari satu kamar di salah satu apartemen berikut. Ya, ruangan 201.

"TEMEE! APA KAU MELIHAT KEMEJAKU!?"

.

.

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Sebuah suara keras nan cempreng membahana sehingga terdengar dari luar kamar. Diikuti juga dengan gedoran pintu yang amat sangat tidak pintusiawi, benar-benar membuat pagi ini manjadi berisik.

Di dalam ruangan 201, tampak seorang pemuda sedang memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, memanggil orang yang ada di dalamnya. "TEME! MANA KEMEJAKU!" Dia berteriak sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Dia diacuhkan.

Nama pemuda super berisik ini adalah Namikaze Naruto, salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni di Konoha University. Surai jambrik berwarna pirang yang amat berkilau bila diterpa cahaya, mata biru langit dan 3 pasang garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing menjadi ciri khas fisik pemuda tersebut, Oh ya, ditambah juga dengan kulit berwarna coklat muda yang eksotis. Naruto, dengan hanya memakai sebuah kaos singlet terus saja mengedor-gedor pintu di depannya tanpa lelah.

"Hn?" Seorang pemuda 1 lagi tampak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu, menatap Naruto dengan wajah tergangu. Uchiha Sasuke, ialah pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ini adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan teknik kuantum di universitas yang sama dengan Naruto. Wajahnya amat tampan didukung dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang tampak basah karena sepertinya baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, ditambah dengan mata tajam dengan warna hitam kelam. Rambutnya, juga hampir sama seperti matanya, hitam, tapi kadang beberapa orang yang benar-benar teliti melihat akan sadar bahwa warna rambut milik Sasuke adalah Dark-blue.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "TEEEMEEE! MANA KEMEJA YANG BARU AKU BE—ARGGGGHHHH! KENAPA KEMEJAKU KAU PAKAI! IDIOT, KEMBALIKAN! BAKA!" Naruto benar-benar berteriak gaduh saat sadar, kemeja lengan panjang yang baru saja dia beli dari butik ternama kemarin sudah melekat di badan pemuda sahabat dan rivalnya ini.

Ya, rival dan sahabat, kedua orang ini telah bersahabat sejak kecil karena faktor kedua orang tua yang juga bersahabat. Rival, karena di dalam persahabatan mereka pun juga penuh dengan persaingan untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Rival dan sehabat, hubungan yang lucu.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih mencoba menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Temeeee! kembalikan kemejaku! itu baru saja kubeli kemarin!" Naruto berkata dengan wajah memohon-mohon. Dalam hati Naruto, ingin sekali dia menampar wajah pemuda menyebalkan di depannya itu "Ayolah Teme!"

"Huh. Katakan padaku siapa orang bodoh yang membuat semua kemejaku yang baru saja datang dari laundry terkena tumpahan ramen, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tenang sambil mulai menyisir helaian-helaian rambutnya di depan cermin.

Naruto berjengit kesal, terkejut karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mengungkit masalah yang baru saja dia buat 2 hari lalu. "Ukhh! jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama Temee! " Naruto mencemberutkan mukanya, tampak seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang air kecil, "Aku ada kencan hari ini Temee! dan aku ingin memakai kemeja itu!" lanjutnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Balas Sasuke kejam sambil menekan satu persatu kata yang ada dalam kalimatnya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan itu, bila saja bukan karena Sasuke adalah roomate dan temannya sejak kecil, Naruto pasti sudah memplester mulut si bedebah itu.

"Temeee! lepaskan kemeja itu sekarang!" Perintah Naruto, melihat nyalang Sasuke yang melenggang santai di depannya, menghirup secangkir kopi seolah-olah Naruto hanya pajangan belaka.

"Hn, Dobe."

"..." Naruto terdiam, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan secangkir kopi dalam gengamannya. "Teme, kembalikan kemejaku!" ujar Naruto lagi dengan pelan.

"Tidak!".

.

.

.

.

"TEMEEE!." Tiba-tiba Naruto yang sudah amat kesal menarik kemeja yang sekarang tengah berada di tubuh Sasuke, dan peperangan di pagi hari pun dimulai...

Naruto menarik kerah baju miliknya dari Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan kancingnya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan sigap menepis seluruh tangan Naruto yang menyerangnya dengan brutal. "TEMEEE! KEMBALIKAN!~"

BAK! BAK! BUK! BAK!

"HN!" Sasuke mendesis marah dan tergangu saat Naruto terus memberondong tubuhnya dengan berbagai macam serangan, mulai dari cubitan, pukulan, geplakan, sampai yang paling ekstrem... gelitikan! "LEPASKAN AKU IDIOT!"

"TIDAK MAU! KEMBALIKAN DULU KEMEJAKU! HARGANYA MAHAL! HARI INI AKU ADA KENCAN, TEME!" Naruto menerjang punggung Sasuke dan menarik baju itu dengan amat kuat.

"Do-dobe!, idiot.. jangan tarik bajunya, nanti bisa —"

Breeeekkkk~~

"—robeekk~" Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah baju itu benar-benar terjadi seperti apa yang dia takutkan.

.

.

Hening..

.

.

Hening..

.

Cuit..cuit.. cuit... , terdengar suara kicauan burung pipit dari kabel listrik di luar jendela kamar 201 itu.

.

.

"ARGGGHHHHH! KEMEJA BARUKU!" Teriak Naruto histeris, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi dan tubuhnya retak seketika. Sasuke memperhatikan baju di tubuhnya yang sudah agak sedikit terkoyak itu, lalu kemudian menghela napas.

"Hehhh~ ini salahmu Dobe~"

PLAAAKKK! Sebuah pukulan maha dahsyat menemui kepala Sasuke.

" TEME BAKA! ITU SALAHMU BODOH! SEKARANG AKU KENCAN MEMAKAI BAJU APA!" Naruto berujar kesal sambil menarik-narik rambut Sasuke dengan kasar.

Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Naruto yang menjambak-jambak rambutnya, ditatapnya Naruto lekat-lekat, "Tentu ini semua salahmu, aku tidak akan memakai kemejamu kalau kau tidak menumpahkan ramen di baju-bajuku, Idiot." ujar Sasuke datar, sambil melangkah melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam shock. "Ini, kukembalikan.." Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang terkoyak itu dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, mendarat tepat di kaki Naruto.

Naruto terdiam bisu, menatap sebuah kemeja yang tergeletak di kakinya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah yang mulai memuncak. "T-temmee" panggil Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke, orang yang dipanggil menoleh, menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hn?"

"I HATE YOU!" Bentak Naruto keras, sambil melempar kemeja miliknya ke arah Sasuke, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan kekesalan, Sasuke terdiam melihat sikap Naruto, lalu menghela napas, seolah tak menghiraukan, Sasuke terus melanjutkan jalannya ke arah ruangan lain di ruangan itu, ke arah dapur.

"Hn. terserah kau saja, Dobe!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto cemberut, matanya masih berkaca-kaca, dia melihat kemejanya yang teronggok di lantai keramik apartemen itu. Lalu berdecak kesal, "Aku benci kau Teme! Argghh! kenapa Kaa-san harus menyuruhku untuk tinggal dalam 1 apartemen dengan orang seperti itu!"

Ya, sebenarnya, faktor yang membuat Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke tinggal dalam satu apartemen sekarang adalah karena kedua orang tua mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ibu mereka, —Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto—. Adalah 2 orang sahabat dekat yang sudah bersama selama 38 tahun dari umur 42 tahun mereka, membuat kedua anak mereka mau tak mau juga harus menjalani hubungan persahabatan. Kushina dan Mikoto selalu memimpikan anak-anak yang akrab dan dapat tinggal 1 rumah bersama sejak dulu, karena itulah kedua ibu ini amat senang karena sadar bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke akan menuntut ilmu pada 1 universitas, jadi untuk menghemat biaya dan ambisi bersama, kedua ibu tersebut pun menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Awalnya, tak ada sama sekali yang setuju diantara Sasuke maupun Naruto, keduanya menolak dengan tegas, tapi dikarenakan tatapan memelas dan ancaman-ancaman dari sang ibu masing-masing membuat nyali mereka ciut, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksalah mereka harus menerima permintaan tersebut. Padahal, keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga kaya di kota Konoha.

"Huh, Teme no Baka!" umpat Naruto, dia mencibir sambil mengembungkan pipinya, meraih kemejanya yang teronggok di lantai dan membawanya pergi.

.

* * *

"Terlambat!" Ujar seorang wanita di sebuah cafe saat Naruto datang menghampirinya dengan cengiran khasya yang menyebalkan. Wanita itu, cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna kekuningan yang diikat pony tail ke belakang, garis-garis pipi yang tegas dan sempurna dan menambahkan kesan anggun serta angkuh pada wajahnya.

"Huahahahahaha... gomen, gomen, Ino-chan~..." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku dengan teman kencannya hari ini, Yamanaka Ino, ialah nama gadis yang akan dikencani Naruto hari ini. Gadis itu mendecih kesal melihat sikap Naruto, menurutnya sikap pria yang seperti itu amatlah tidak menyenangkan.

"Terlambat tetap saja terlambat! seorang wanita, tidak suka menunggu, Naruto-kun! kau terlambat sepuluh menit!" rengek Ino dengan wajah cemberut, Naruto menelan ludahnya khawatir, mampus!

'Dia marah?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. "A..ah.. ma..maafkan aku donk, Ino-chan, yah..ya..cantik?~" rayu Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan Ino, memasang tampang innocent sejadi-jadinya. Ino membuang mukanya kesal, tidak ingin melihat Naruto, dia jual mahal. "Ayolah, kau jadi jelek bila cemberut seperti itu..." Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat Ino yang tampak agak salah tingkah atas pujiannya, Ya, hampir kebanyakan wanita amat senang dipuji.

Tiba-tiba Ino menatap ke arah Naruto dan memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, raut muka Ino tampak amat resah dengan penampilan Naruto yang dilihatnya. Jeans campang comping, t-shirt V-neck berwarna hijau lumut, sneekers shoes berwarna merah ngejreng, jaket kulit hitam ala koboy, dan syal abu-abu tua. Ya, Naruto bukan orang fashionable yang pandai untuk mix & match pakaian-pakaiannya, dia lebih tampak seperti seorang orangilanable . Ino tercengang, sekarang bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa mengencani orang yang amat sangat tidak jelas begini. Ya, mungkin sebenarnya hanyalah alasan bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga yang cukup kaya.

"Kenapa penampilanmu begitu?" tanya Ino sarkatis, wajahnya datar dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"E..e..ah.. ini karena.. erhhh... itu..." Naruto tergagap, tak bisa mencari kata-kata yang tepat, membuat Ino menjadi tak sabaran dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino berdiri dan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang terbalut manis pada sebuah short dress berwarna ungu yang manis, membuat Naruto tercengang dibuatnya,

"Sudah cukup, hentikan, ayo kita pergi! " kata Ino, menenteng tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu cafe.

"Eh? kemana?" tanya Naruto panik. Ino berbalik, melihat Naruto yang masih terduduk cengo di meja makan di dalam cafe itu,

"Tentu saja ke mal" Naruto terdiam, dalam hatinya, dia agak sedikit kecewa karena sebenarnya dia inagin mengajak Ino ke taman bermain. Naruto melihat ke arah Ino dan akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Naruto pun mulai beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki.

"Baiklah..."

"Oh ya, dan bayarkan juga minumanku..." lanjut Ino kemudian sebelum keluar dari dalam cafe tersebut.

"EH?"

.

* * *

._(( Iria-san ))_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar, pulang menuju ke arah apartemennya, wajah Naruto tampak lesu dan kecapekan, ada juga raut kekecewaan yang terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak kecewa? kencan Naruto hari ini gagal total, dia rupanya memilih wanita yang salah, Ino ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang egois dan materialistis, Ya, begitulah sifat Ino yang dilihat oleh Naruto hari ini.

Saat baru saja keluar dari cafe contohnya, Ino dengan tampang kebingungan melihat ke segala arah jalan di luar cafe itu, lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto dengan alis satu yang naik dan muka cemberut sambil bertanya "Mana mobilmu?". Belum lagi berbagai tingkahnya saat di mal, Ino membuat Naruto berputar-putar di dalam mal selama 4,5 jam dan membawakan barang-barangnya seperti seorang pembantu, itu sangatlah menyebalkan untuk Naruto, apalagi hampir kebanyakan dialah yang membayar barang-barang tersebut. Naruto benar-benar amat sangat terbanting hari ini, diperbudak oleh seorang wanita yang hanya mengandalkan modal penampilan itu benar-benar membuat harga dirinya jatuh, dan Naruto berjanji untuk tidak mendekati wanita bernama Ino itu lagi.

"Haaahhhh~" Naruto mendesah, lalu melihat ke arah arloji di tangan kirinya, 08.30 malam, pantas saja udara menjadi dingin."Huffhh... apa Teme ada di apartemen ya?" gumam Naruto, tangannya mengepal, mengengam erat sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

Tririririritt~ Ponsel Naruto pun berbunyi dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Moshi-moshi?' sapa Naruto saat dia mengangkat pnggilan dari ponsel berikut.

Jeda beberapa saat, Naruto mendengar sebentar perkataan dari pemilik suara di seberang telepon tersebut. "Hummhh~ tentu saja aku pulang, Teme! aku sedang ada di jalan, awas bila kau mengunci apartemen!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal, tapi dengan ekspressi wajah yang tampak sedikit lega, entah kenapa, saat Sasuke meneleponnya, membuat tubuhnya jadi lebih tenang.

"Ho-oh! aku akan sampai di apertemen dalam waktu 10 menit!" balas Naruto lagi sambil mulai menutup panggilan di ponselnya, tanda bahwa Sasuke sudah mengakhiri panggilannya. Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela napas sambil mengeratkan gengamannya pada sebuah kantong di tangannya. Dan Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah mulai menyepi tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dengan agak malas-malasan "Aku pulang~" sapanya, sambil mulai melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Mencari Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang seang duduk di atas sofa panjang di depan sebuah televisi layar lebar, memencet-mencet remote televisi untuk mencari channel program yang menurutnya menarik. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang juga melihatnya datar dengan cemberut, lalu dengan langkah terseok-seok Naruto berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi di depannya, "Temeee~~ ubah channelnya! aku tidak tertarik dengan acara ilmu pengetahuan alam seperti itu!" rengek Naruto sambil mulai berusaha merebut remote televisi dari tangan Sasuke, tapi gagal. Sasuke dengan cepat menjauhkan remote tersebut dari jangkauan Narutod dan memberinya deathgleare. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, " Baka!" umpatnya.

Jeda sejenak antara Naruto dan Sasuke, tak ada yang mau memulai kata-kata dan memulai percakapan dahulu di antara mereka, keduanya diam dalam pikiran dan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

.

.

Hening.

.

Hening...

"Ternyata... teman kencanku itu wanita materialistis..." ujar Naruto tanpa sadar, curhat dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, dia tak menjawab, dan mencoba menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto menghela napas dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku kira awalnya dia adalah wanita yang menarik..." keluh Naruto kemudian.

.

.

Sasuke tetap saja diam, Naruto pun juga sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Sudahlah Dobe, jangan pikirkan soal wanita dulu sekarang, mereka itu hanyalah mahluk yang merepotkan..."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membuat Naruto jadi kesal sendiri. "Huhh! kau itu amat populer di kalangan para wanita Temeee! Mudah saja untukmu bicara begitu, kau tidak mengerti rasanya menjadi orang yang dijauhi wanita sepertiku Teme!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada di atas kepalanya dengan kasar. "A-aku kan bukan orang yang populer di antara kalangan wanita Teme! jadi, untuk mengajak wanita secantik Ino aku sudah sangat berkerja keras Temee! Dan dia sudah melihatku jijik saat melihat gaya berpakaianku hari ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Bentak Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tidak usah mengencaninya lagi, Dobe, bukankah itu berarti dia bukan wanita yang baik?..."

"Yah— aku kan sudah bilang di awal dia wanita materialistis, Teme. Tanpa kau katakan itu pun aku sudah berniat melakukannya.." Jawab Naruto ketus, mecibir ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

/Praaakkk!? Sebuah bungkusan tiba-tiba tertarus]h begitu saja di tangan Naruto, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan menatap Sasuke, "Apa ini Teme, bom?"

"Hn..."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya mengangap dua huruf yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi maksudnya adalah menyuruh Naruto membuka bungkusan berikut.

"Eh... apa ini, hmmm? kemeja" Naruto bertanya bingung sambil melihat sebuah kemeja lengan panjang yang sekarang dia pegang, Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke yang nampak sibuk menonton televisi tapi sebenarnya tidak, "Apa ini permintaan maafmu atas kemejaku yang robek tadi pagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn..."

"Kau membeli desain yang sama dengan warna yang sama ya Teme? apa kau membelinya di butik yang sama juga?..."

"Hn..."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Dobe, terima saja!" Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya kecil, entah kenapa suasana seperti ini membuat hati Naruto mengebu-gebu, entahlah karena rasa senang atau apa. Dan...

Prakkkk! Naruto pun juga memutuskan untuk melempar bungkusan yang dia bawa tadi pada Sasuke, "Untukmu!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebentar melihat bungkusan dyang tiba-tiba dilempar Naruto kearahnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya juga membuka bungkusan itu dengan cepat. "Hn?" gumam Sasuke saat melihat sebuah kemeja yang berwarna dan bermerek sama dengan yang dia berikan ke Naruto.

"Aku membawanya ke penjahit tadi pagi, karena kemeja itu masih bisa diperbaiki, untukmu saja Teme..."

"Hn."

"Arigatou, Teme, sekarang kita punya kemeja yang kembaran bukan? ha..ha..ha" Naruto tertawa datar, mengangap bahwa biarpun ia mencoba melucu, si Uchiha ini tidak mungkin akan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba... entah kenapa, Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto hingga bersandar pada dadanya, membuat Naruto langsung terlonjak dan ingin menarik diri, tapi mengurungkan niat setelah mendengar kalimat yang siucapkan Sasuke setelahnya. "Hn, Naruto." biarpun Sasuke tetap mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada datar, tapi Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dalam kalimat Sasuke.

Itu adalah—Sasuke memanggilnya dengan 'Naruto' bukan 'Dobe', hal yang amat langka dan jarang terjadi, Naruto terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan kepalanya yang menyamankan diri di dada Sasuke yag hangat.

"Hmm..., Sasuke, kita kan teman~"

.

.

To Be Continued...

Nah... bagaimana Reader? Asik kah? cerita ini aku buat dengan memakai tema yang membuat cerita di setiap chapter langsung habis bagaikan oneshoot,~ jadi setiap chapter tema ceritanya berbeda-beda, meskipun nanti juga ada chapter klimaks..., Reader, ini fic multichapter pertamaku, jadi aku mohon segala saran dan kritikannya. Jadi, bersediahkan engkau untuk mereview fic ini? /puppy eyes/


	2. chapter 2

Story: LO to the VE, LOVE.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship (Ada usul perubahan genre?)

Pairing: SasuNaru (Yaiyalah!), Slight NaruHina

Warning: AU,Shounen ai, yaoi, boyXboy !, OOC!, typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Chapter 2 is coming! semoga suka Minna-san, maaf karena lama sekali updatenya.

((Have a nice read))

* * *

Chapter 2: Strawberry Chessecake and a Cup of Black Coffee

Strawberry cheesecake adalah makanan yang amat manis di lidahmu, tapi jika yang menemaninya adalah secangkir black coffee yang pahit, rasa apakah yang akan berakhir di lidahmu? Mungkin pahit?, tetapi mungkin juga Manis, dan begitulah CINTA.

* * *

Kamar 201, ditinggali oleh 2 orang mahasiswa yang sedang menuntut ilmu di sebuah universitas terfavorit di Konoha, Konoha University. Hari ini, jadwal masuk adalah pada saat sore hari, jadi ada beberapa waktu santai untuk kedua mahasiswa kita yang terbilang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas di jurusannya masing-masing, terutama pada seorang pemuda berambut spike berwarna dark blue yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop hitamnya, membuat berbagai macam tabel dan hitungan Matematika yang benar-benar , sudah sejak tadi pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu membuat jamari-jemari panjangnya menari-nari di atas keyboard dengan piawai, pupil hitamnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti huruf-huruf yang terketik menjadi sebuah kata.

Sasuke, —nama mahasiswa yang tengah sibuk itu— sesekali tampak menghentikan jari-jarinya yang mengetik sambil menatap bingung pemuda berambut blonde yang ada di depannya. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang tinggal 1 apartemen dengannya, sahabat serta rivalnya sejak lama, yang dari gerak geriknya sejak tadi sedang mengecek hasil-hasil fotografi yang baru saja dicetak di tangannya.

Lalu, apa yang aneh dengan pemuda pirang itu sampai-sampai sekarang Sasuke benar-benar teliti melihat kelakuannya dengan 1 buah alis terangkat? Oh— mungkin alasan sebenarnya adalah karena si pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan muka serius seperti layaknya orang-orang yang sibuk dengan tugasnya, raut mukanya malah jauh lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengkhayal keenakan. Mata kosong menatap ke langit-langit, tangan masih mengotak-atik foto, bibir tersenyum lebar, dan iler di sudut bibir.

Apa mungkin sebenarnya dia memang benar-benar sedang mengkhayal? atau sedang terkena suatu penyakit yang mungkin masih bersaudara dengan epilepsi? —mengingat ada beberapa aliran lava yang keluar dari sudut bibir si pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu—

"Dobe, berhenti memasang muka menjijikan seperti itu!" kata Sasuke sarkatis, dengan masih memfokuskan sebagian otaknya pada program word di laptopnya. Si Dobe a.k.a Naruto, tersentak kaget( sekarang kita tahu bahwa dia tadi benar-benar berkhayal), dia baru saja kembali dari alam mimpinya menuju dunia nyata yang kejam dimana hidup seorang pemuda menyebalkan nan iblis titisan Lucifer generasi ke sepuluh.

Naruto mendengus, berpura-pura sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran foto yang ada di tangannya. "Muka seperti apa, Teme? aku rasa mukaku baik-baik saja, tetap tampan seperti biasanya, harusnya—muka brengsekmu itulah yang harus kau hilangkan!" balasnya ketus.

"Uhuk!" terdengar batukan kecil dari balik laptop yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, lalu tak lama kemudian Sasuke memperlihatkan wajahnya dari balik layar laptop sembari bergumam, "Tampan? kheh.. kau bercanda Dobe?..."

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu melempar Sasuke dengan sebuah bantal kecil di dekatnya. "Urus saja tugasmu itu Temeee! jangan menganguku!"

"Aku tidak mengangumu, Dobe... justru kau yang menganguku dengan wajah menjijikanmu tadi!"

"Diam kau, Teme baka! Berhentilah mmengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu!"

"Hn.."

Dan hening, kedua pemuda ini kembali lagi dalam kesibukannya masihng-masing, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Sasuke kembali lagi mengetik pada laptopnya dan Naruto akhirnya mengisi kekosongan ini dengan berkhayal lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam 08.00 malam, saat makan malam.

Inilah keajaiban dunia yang ke-delapan, entah bagaimana ceritanya, Naruto mengabaikan semangkuk ramen panas di depannya dan lebih memilih mengaduk-aduknya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas "Huehehuehuehue..." tawanya, membuat Sasuke yang juga sedang makan di hadapannya menelan makanannya dengan susah payah karena terlalu takjub dengan perbedaan yang terlalu aneh untuk Naruto.

"Dobe...?" Sasuke memanggil, membuat Naruto yang tampaknya tadi juga sedang berkhayal tersentak kecil. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang seperti berkata 'Apa-kau benar-benar, si Dobe?'

"Apa? Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lalu menyuapkan beberapa helai mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya, —setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya—.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab dengan 2 huruf andalannya, membereskan peralatan makannya, sambil berkomat-kamit kecil mengatakan 'Gochisousama', lalu mengambil sebuah tomat dari tempat buah-buahan sebagai pencuci mulut, berdiri dan membawa piring sisanya ke bak cuci sembari berkata "Hari ini giliranmu mencuci piring, Dobe..."

"Hmmmm...hmmm.. nyam..nyam.. ihaa, Hemee (Iya Teme)" balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen, "Herahhkan haha pahahu (serahkan saja padaku) nyam, nyam.." lanjutnya kemudian.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah lemari kaca di dalam dapur itu, membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah piring kecil yang berisi cake strawberry yang tampaknya sudah disimpan sejak sore setelah pulang dari universitas. "Dobe, cake ini—"

"JANGAN DIMAKAN TEME!" Bentak Naruto tiba-tiba, sontak berdiri dari kursinya dan cepat-cepat mendatangi Sasuke, lalu merebut piring kecil di tangan pemuda raven itu dan menyembunyikannya dalam pelukannya, bagaikan sebuah benda berharga 1 juta Yen.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya, terdiam melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang amat aneh hari ini, "Hn?" gumamnya seolah bertanya-tanya, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis, Idiot." Naruto membuang mukanya, kembali melengang ke meja makan dengan sepiring cake di tangannya. Ya, strawberry cheesecake dengan 2 buah strawberry di atasnya.

"Hehehe~" Naruto terkekeh saat menaruh cheesecake itu di atas meja, mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong dia singkirkan begitu saja, melupakan tugasnya bahwa dia harus mencuci piring hari ini. Setelah merasakan semuanya sudah siap, Naruto mengosok-gosokan kedua tangannya sambil mencolek sebuah krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Huahhhhh~~ manisnya~"

Sasuke yang penasaran, mendatangi meja makan kembali dan duduk di depan Naruto, sambil memperhatikan si pirang yang tetap sibuk dengan memakan cakenya sedikit demi sedikit."Huwahhhh~~ benar-benar cake yang enak~" puji Naruto dengan wajah bergairah, tidak melewatkan sedikitpun krim atau bagian cake yang tersisa di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah kenapa dia hanya diam sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang memakan cakenya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

'Seperti anak umur 5 tahun' pikir Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama setelah cake itu habis setengahnya, Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya, sambil terkikik kecil, "Hihihi... apalagi~... yang menyiapkannya lebih manis~" ujarnya. Kali ini , giliran Sasuke yang tersentak kaget,( biarpun tidak terlihat secara konkret)

"Jadi, ini alasan kau terlihat menjijikan sejak pagi, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto yang tidak terima dikatakan 'menjijikan' hampir saja menusuk Sasuke dengan garpu ditangannya jika saja Sasuke tidak melotot mengertakinya.

Naruto mendengus, bersendawa sebentar, dan berkata " Teme, sepertinya aku menemukan wanita yang akan menjadi cinta sejatiku~"

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke kemudian seperti meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Naruto mengerling ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman khas 5 jarinya, dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Hehehe~ kau ingin dengar ceritanya Teme, aku yakin kau tidak akan bosan~"

Sasuke menganguk kecil, matanya menatap ke arah lain selain mata Naruto. Entah bagaimana, melihat mata biru langit milik Naruto yang berkilauan ketika sedang semangat melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang, membuat Sasuke agak sedikit— merasa aneh?

"Baiklah— ehmmm..." Naruto memajukan kursi tempatnya duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mencari bagaimana sebaiknya dia memulai cerita ini. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto memiring-miringkan kepalanya mencari kata-kata, akhirnya dia memutuskan juga untuk memulai ceritanya. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu, saat baru pulang dari universitas dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari bahan-bahan tugas, dan mampir sebentar pada sebuah cafe di sebuah jalan yang kulewati, Teme..."

* * *

Flashback

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan di sebuah kawasan pertokoan Kota Konoha, di sebelah lengannya tergantung sebuah tas beras berisi beberapa map berisi tugas dan alat-alat kuliahnya, sedangkan sebelah lengannya lagi tergantung sebungkus besar plastik berisi berbagai macam belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya di supermarket, sedangkan kedua telapak tangan Naruto seperti sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah note. "Hmm...tomat untuk Teme?, check!. Sikat dan pasta gigi?, check. Ramen? ahaha... tentu saja tidak mungkin kulupakan, check!, lalu... hmm, lalu yang terakhir daging dan makanan kalengan, chee—"

KRuuYuuukkk~~

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto mengkokok meminta haknya, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya cemas, "Sabarlah... perutku sayang~ cup..cup..cup..." ujarnya sedeng sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang mengecil karena belum diisi. Naruto mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, mencari sebuah tempat dimana kira-kira dia bisa mengisi perutnya.

Di sebuah kawasan pertokoan, mudah saja kau mencari berbagai macam tempat untuk mendapatkan makanan, ada warung kecil, kios, kedai ,dan cafe. Tapi entah kenapa pilihan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah cafe berukuran sedang yang bertenger di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri, cafe itu tampak lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung dan bagian dalamnya terang berderang, membuat suasana cafe yang penuh dengan warna terlihat seperti pelangi dari luar. Naruto menaikan kedua bahunya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendatangi cafe itu, "Yeah... sabarlah sedikit lagi perutku~" gumamnya kecil.

.

.

.

Kliningg~ seperti cafe-cafe pada umumnya, cafe ini juga memasang sebuah lonceng kecil yang akan berbunyi bula pintu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Naruto memperhatikan seisi cafe itu dengan agak sedikit tenang, cafe yang nyaman dengan sentuhan walpaper bersuasana nature yang menenagkan. Tampaknya, cafe ini menjunjung tinggi keindahan alam hijau dalam suasananya.

"Se-selamat datang~" sebuah suara menyapa, suara yang agak terdengar lemah dan gugup. Naruto menoleh, tersenyum ramah pada seorang gadis yang berusaha menatap Naruto dari balik mata berpupil keputihan itu. Semburat merah di pipi gadis itu membuat Naruto diam tercengang sebentar.

'Manis sekali' pikir Naruto. Dan setelah sadar beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto kembali bertanya "A-ah... bisa kau bawa aku ke meja yang kosong? aku sendirian saja..."

Pelayan itu cepat-cepat menganguk, lalu menuntun Naruto di sebuah meja berukuran kecil dengan 2 kursi yang menghadap ke arah kaca, kau dapat melihat jalan raya pertokoan dari situ. "Arigatou... ehmm—" Naruto memperhatikan bagian dada gadis itu( STOP! Jangan negative thinking!) untuk mencari badge berisi nama atau apalah. "Arrhh— Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi, sambil menatap wajah malu-malu gadis itu, dia menganguk membenarkan.

Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangan yang dia taruh di meja, mengerling kecil ke arah gadis manis bernama Hinata yang masih menatapnya dengan rona merah, "Jadi, aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata-chan? atau kau ingin aku memanggilmu Hyugaa-san?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata, menganguk lembut, rambut keputihan yang dia punya—Naruto tidak tahu itu asli atau tidak— tampak ikut melambai turun menyesuaikan gerakannya, "Bo..boleh, se..sekarang apa pesananmu—Tu..tuan..?" ujarnya lirih, dia tampak gugup, apa dia pelayan baru di cafe ini?

"Ba..bagaimana kalau strawberry cheesecake bu..buatan koki kami.. me..menurut saya.. ini menu yang terenak di cafe ini~..."

.

.

.

"Baiklah.." Senyum Naruto terkembang dengan lebar, manakala melihat tingkah pelayan bernama Hinata itu tampak amat gugup, apalagi dia terlihat masih terlalu cangung dengan tamu-tamu lainnya. Naruto, memakan strawberry cheesecakenya yang benar-benar manis sambil melihat seseorang yang manis, apakah dia sudah jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Sruuppsss...

Sasuke menghirup secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah menghangat di tangannya, sudah 30 menit lebih dia mendengar cerita Naruto tanpa henti, dan itu membuatnya lelah. Sedangkan yang berbicara masih saja terus mengoceh hingga sekarang.

"Huahh...matanya—, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih, senyuman dan rona merah saat dia gugup di depanku itu amat sangat manis Temee~" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah melayang-layang, sambil menyesap garpu yang ada di mulutnya, merasakan krim manis yang amat enak di lidahnya. Piring kecil berisi strawberry cheesecake itu, sudah lenyap tanpa sisa sedikitpun oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tetap tenang sambil meminum kopi hitam tanpa gulanya, mengecap rasa yang bahkan tidak ingin author dekripsikan bagaimana? pahit? ya, sepertinya begitu. Naruto mendecih melihat secangkir kopi hitam di tangan Sasuke, "Teme, selera makananmu itu jelek sekali yah! kopi tanpa gula, tomat, sayur mayur~.. kenapa kau bisa menyukai makanan-makanan seperti itu sih?"

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke sambil terus meminum kopi di tangannya. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. "Jadi, apa rencanamu, idiot?" ujar Sasuke setelah meneguk kopinya.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, kurang connect dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, Ya, Naruto memang Dobe. Setelah, beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Naruto mengerti ke mana arah pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, "O-oh... aku akan datang lagi ke cafe itu besok dan akan melakukan pendekatan pada Hinata, hahahaha..." Naruto tertawa semangat dengan gesture tangan yang dikepalkan ke atas.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah dapur—mungkin mengantar cangkir kpi yang telah kosong karena ia minum—, tapi ternyata, sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dia malah berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, menatap wajah sahabatnya itu lama-lama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kembali menautkan alisnya.

"A-apa, Teme? kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu!" bentak Naruto

Setelah Naruto membentak demikian, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus cepat ujung bibir kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan terbengong sebentar. Sedangkan Sasuke, secepat itu dia mengelus bibir Naruto, secepat itu pulalah dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong karena tingkahnya. "Ada krim..." gumamnya kecil, sambil mengecup jari yang dia gunakan untuk mengelus bibir Naruto tadi. ( Yang sayangnya tidak dapat terlihat oleh Naruto karena posisi Sasuke yang memunggunginya)

Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur, tiba-tba sebuah garpu melesat dari arah belakang menuju Sasuke, diikuti dengan suara bentakan penuh amarah dari Naruto. "T-TEME NO BAKA...A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JANGAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI ANAK PEREMPUAN!"

.

.

.

Dan, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dari balik punggungnya.

* * *

Klining~

"Se-selamat datang..."

"Hai, Hinata-chan, aku datang lagi, hehe..." Naruto terpampang dari balik pintu cafe dengan senyum lebar 5 jarinya, melihat Hinata dengan pakaian pelayan ketat yang membalut tubuhnya, pita berwarna pink menghiasi rambut berwarna putih gading miliknya. 'Manisnya!' jerit Naruto dari dalam hati.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, "Ha-hai juga, Na-Naruto—kun.." ucapnya dengan nada canggung, Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bawah. "A-akan kuantar ke meja seperti yang kemarin, Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata berbalik tanpa aba-aba dan berjalan, menuntun Naruto di belakangnya. Sedangkan Naruto, hatinya benar-benar berbunga-bunga sekarang.

'Dia mengingatku!?' pikir Naruto girang.

.

.

.

"Hmmh... aku pesan strawberry cheesecake dengan 3 strawberry di atasnya, krimnya tolong diperbanyak yah, Hinata..." Naruto tersenyum dari balik buku menunya, mencuri pandang gadis pengugup di depannya yang sedang menulis pesanan Naruto.

"M-minumannya?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir ala-nya, dia tersenyum dan menumpukan lagi dagunya di kedua tangannya, mata biru langitnya memandang wajah manis milik Hinata sepuas-puasnya, "Jadi, apa rekomendasimu untuk minuman?"

Hinata tersentak bingung, "A..ano.. aku tidak tahu, Na- Naruto-kun."

"Memangnya kau suka meminum apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto kembali memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"A-aku suka...a-ano... erh.. AH! Ba-bagaimana kalau..."

"Oke, orange juice saja... Aku suka orange juice~.." potong Naruto tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Hinata terdiam. 'Kau mau menawariku itu kan, Hinata-chan? karena kau mencium parfum rasa orange di tubuhku...' pikir Naruto percaya diri.

Hinata menganguk cepat, langsung menuliskan pesanan Naruto itu di notenya, setelah itu, dia membungkuk memohon diri untuk mengantarkan pesanan Naruto ke dapur, dan Naruto melepas Hinata dengan wajah kecewa. Hingga kembali emnelan kekecewaan saat yang mengantarkan makanannya bukanlah Hinata, melainkan pelayan lain juga berkerja di situ.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca hitam cafe itu, sekalian juga melihat pemandangan jalan yang sudah mulai menyepi. Naruto tersenyum, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam cafe, sudah 3,5 jam dia di cafe ini dan suasana cafe sudah mulai menyepi. Hanya ada 1 orang pemuda yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya dan pelayan-pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja dan kursi. "A-ano... Naruto-kun, i-ini s-strawberry hot milk pesananmu~" sebuah suara wanita yang terbata-bata terdengar, Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, dia menganguk mempersilahkan wanita bernama Hinata Hyugaa itu menaruh gelas minuman di mejanya.

"Hinata..."

"Hmmm? na-nani, Naruto-kun?

"Bisa kau temani aku duduk di sini?"

Mendengar permintaan Naruto, Hinata agak sedikit terlonjak, rona merah kembali terlihat di kedua pipinya, Hinata tampak melihat gelisah ke arah dapur dan ruangan di dalam cafe itu, takut mungkin akan dimarahi oleh managernya, hingga akhirnya dia menganguk, "Ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun..." ujarnya sambil mulai menarik kursi di depan Naruto dengan gerakan gemulai dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi? Kau suka lelaki seperti apa Hinata-chan?" 'Tembak' Naruto langsung. Hinata yang menyadari sesuatu tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi merona sekai Hinata mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, meskipun dia tampak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"A— mu-mungkin yang..." Kata-kata Hinata terputus, dia tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Hmmm...? 'mungkin yang' apa?" tuntut Naruto kemudian.

"Mu-mungkin lelaki yang suka selalu tersenyum di saat apapun..."

'YES!' Pekik Naruto kegirangan dalam hati, "Lalu? apa lagi Hinata-chan?"

"E-ehm...lelaki yang semangat dan tidak mudah menyerah?"

'YES' sekali lagi, kata itu dikumandangkan dalam hati Naruto. "Lalu? hehehehe..."

"L-lelaki yang suka meminum black coffee tanpa gula.. Me-menurutku lelaki seperti itu..s-sexy.."

.

.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

"EH?!"

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan punggung agak sedikit turun, mata kelamnya agak terlihat sayu, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena aktivitas yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kaki-kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana jeansnya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Alis Sasuke naik satu cm saat sadar bahwa keadaan apartemen gelap gulita, hanya satu tempat di dalam apartemen itu yang lampunya masih menyala. Dapur. "Hhhh.., Dobe." desis Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur, berniat mematikan lampu dan segera mengistirahatkan dirinya di kasur. Tetapi, ketika dia baru sampai di depan pintu dapur itu, ada sesuatu hal yang tiba-tiba membuatnya memperlebar mata sekitar 0,3 cm.

"Idiot-Dobe! apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua kopi milikku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tajam, dan tatapan deathgleare andalannya. Benar sekali, sekarang... Naruto tengah duduk di meja makan dengan beberapa cangkir kopi yang telah kosong, dan beberapa cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Kau menghabiskan persediaanku selama 3 hari!" Kata Sasuke sekali lagi dengan kesal, setelah mengecek lemari penyimpanan makanan mereka.

Naruto tak mengubris, dia tetap mencoba meminum secangkir kopi yang tengah ditangannya meskipun wajahnya terlihat amat menderita. Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa Naruto amat sangat membenci kopi, tetapi melihat dia tiba-tiba meminum kopi hingga berlebihan seperti ini, Sasuke yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. "Dobe! jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Sasuke keras sambil merebut cangkir di tangan Naruto, mengamankannya dalam tangannya.

Naruto cemberut, matanya terlihat lesu sekali, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seperti berkata 'Bastard!', tetapi... sedetik kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Aku hanya mencoba membiasakan diri..."

"Hn?"

"Hinata menyukai lelaki yang meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula dengan gerakan yang angun~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dan malah meminum kopi yang baru dia rebut dari Naruto tadi. "Ku berlebihan, Dobe!"

Naruto mengangka wajahnya dan mendesis. "Aku hanya mencoba, T- Teme... ka..karena aku amat menyukai Hinata, ja-jadi aku ingin memenuhi kriterianya." Sasuke diam, tak ada membalas sedikitpun, meskipun wajahnya nampak sudah terlihat mengeras menahan marah.

Sasuke pun mulai berkata lagi setelah berhasil menenangkan suaranya "Sudah aku bilang Dobe, kau tidak usah memikirkan—"

"Ukhh... kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu Teme, me-memangnya apa urusanmu heh!?" Naruto tiba-tiba memotong dengan bentakan, membuat Sasuke terdiam, menatap tajam mata biru Naruto yang tampak memerah, —terkena iritasi atau hal lain, mungkin? —.

Biru bertemu dengan Hitam.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memberikan cangkir kopi yang diambilnya tadi ke Naruto. Lalu dia berbalik, menampakan pungung lebarnya yang tegap kepada Naruto, lalu berjalan pergi, dengan hanya meninggalkan sebuah kalimat sedingin es abadi. "Terserah. Kau. Saja. IDIOT!"

.

.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat hati Naruto terasa sedikit sakit.

* * *

Klining... Sebuah deritan kecil pintu terdengar. Ya, pintu cafe itu. Naruto... untuk kesekian kalinya kembali berkunjung ke cafe itu setelah semua persiapannya siap. (persiapan berlatih meminum kopi tanpa gula). "Se-selamat datang..." Naruto tahu suara siapa itu, karena cuma ada satu suara yang memiliki nada terbata-bata begitu. Naruto tersenyum kalem.

"Hai Hinata- chan, aku kembali lagi..."

"Y-ya Na- Naruto-kun, u..uhm.. meja yang biasa kau duduki sekarang sedang diduduki orang... ja-jadi..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto memotong, berjalan ke arah meja dengan 2 kursi di sebelah pintu masuk, "Aku di sini saja, Hinata-chan... hehehe..."

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun, a-arh... kau ingin pesan apa Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata, sambil megeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari saku seragam pelayannya. Naruto mengaruk-garukan kepalanya, tertawa lebar.

"Arhhh! apa yah? aku bingung? sepertinya aku minta strawberry cheesecake saja~ ahahaha" tawa Naruto terdengar amat nyaring di cafe tersebut, kebetulan cafe tersebut sedang sepi pengunjung, hanya Naruto dan seorang gadis bertampang galau yang ada di situ. Tentu saja sepi! , ini sudah jam 09.30 malam, kebanyakan toko di sekitar cafe itu sudah tutup, dan cafe ini buka hingga pukul 3 pagi (tentu saja ada pergantian shift!), Hinata bertugas hanya sampai jam 10 malam.

"Eeee.. la-lalu, minumannya?"

"Hmm, black coffee without sugar, please. Aku sedang ingin bergadang." jawab Naruto berbohong, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membuktikan dirinya di depan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah black coffe (apalagi tanpa gula) adalah hal yang lumrah baginya, sayangnya, kenyataannya berbeda dengan hati dan lidah Naruto yang menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan.

Hati+ Lidah+ seluruh tubuh : "TIDAAAAKKKK! SUDAH CUKUP MULUT DAN LIDAH BODOH! BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG... Kami sudah tak tahan lagi! kami semua amat tidak suka dengan rasa pahit mengerikan itu!"

Ya... kira-kira begitu teriakan bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto yang dikarang dengan imajinasi. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Oke, back to the story, kita sudah mulai OOT di sini.

.

.

Hening.

Hening...

.

"E-eh? black coffee?" Raut wajah Hinata berubah bingung seketika, tak menyangka dengan pilihan minuman Naruto hari ini. "Black coffee?" ulang Hinata memastikan, takut dia salah dengar. Naruto menganguk mantap dengan sinar mata berkilat-kilat. "Ba-baiklah~" ujar Hinata akhirnya dan mulai mohon diri meninggalkan Naruto.

'Huhhh~ semoga saja, dia tertarik padaku karena aku menum kopi.' batin Naruto, sambil memainkan buku menu di depannya dengan bosan, padahal, baru semenit Hinata meninggalkan mejanya.

.

.

5 menit menunggu.

.

10 menit menunggu.

.

.

15 menit menunggu.

.

.

"N-Naruto-kun, strawberry cheseecake dengan sebuah kopo hitam tanpa gula..." sebuah suara terdengar kembali, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri di dekatnya dengan sebuah senyum kalem, dia menaruh secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan sepiring strawberry cheseecake di atas meja Naruto.

Naruto menganguk, melihat kopi hitam yang ada di atas mejanya. 'Ukh... hitam sekali!' pikirnya dalam hati, lalu melirik ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, menutupi semuanya, "Arigatou, Hinata-chan." katanya dan segera mengangkat cangkir itu lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

'UKHHH! PAHIT!' Teriak lidah Naruto. Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa, dia melirik ke arah Hinata dengan sok keren seolah-olah dia sudah amat terbiasa meminum minuman yang menurutnya sangat tidak enak tersebut. " Kopi yang sangat enak, Hinata-chan, aromanya begitu pekat... tampaknya dijemur dengan kekeringan yang amat pas." kata Naruto, sok tahu.

Terlihat Hinata tersenyum malu-malu karena pujian dan kata-kata Naruto yang tampak ahli tersebut, "Ah... Arigatou Naru—"

Klining~ Kalimat Hinata terputus karena suara lonceng yang teredengar di sebelah mereka. Lonceng yang menandakan bahwa ada tamu lain.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan mata yang ramah berdiri di sana. Untuk beberapa waktu, dia menatap sekeliling hingga akhirnya matanya terhenti pada Hinata, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, seperti seorang yang sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicari-carinya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia membalikan badannya menatap pemuda itu, tak lagi menghiraukan Naruto yang dipunggunginya.

Pemuda itu berajalan mendekat, Naruto duduk mematung sambil memegang cangkir kopinya, Hinata menundukan kepalanya. "Yo, halo Hinata~... " sapa pemuda itu.

'Hinata!? ke-kenapa dia memanggil Hinata-chan dengan sebutan begitu!" terdengar jeritan hati seseorang dari keauhan.

"Halo, Kiba~" Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, tampak sekali bahwa Hinata tengah mencoba menutupi rona merah di mukanya yang terus bermunculan

'D-DAN KENAPA HINATA-CHAN JUGA MEMANGGILNYA BEGITU, SEBAENARNYA ADA HUBUNGAN APA HINATA DENGAN PEMUDA INI !' Lagi-lagi terngiang sebuah suara jeritan hati yang shock.

"Hahahaha... Hinata-chan, siapa wanita ini?" Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara. Menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak menatap Naruto curiga, tapi dia akhirnya maju dan langsung merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan terulur untuk bersalaman. What the shit?

"Kenalkan... namaku Inuzuka Kiba, Tunangan dari Hyugaa Hinata~ Yoroshiku Ne..."

.

.

.

"E-eh?"

.

.

Deg./suara detak jantung/

Deg.

Deg.

Deg

Tiiiiittttt~~~

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, Rest In Peace.

* * *

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Sudah dua jam Naaruto duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa di tempat itu, dia hanya melihat Hinata yang tampak memarahi oemuda bernama Kiba itu dengan kesal karena sudah mengangu dia saat melayani tamu. Naruto menghela napas.

Uzumaki Naruto si pemuda dengan rambut pirang keemasannya, sekarang tengah duduk di mejanya, menatap kopi hitam yang sudah panas itu, (sebenarnya sudah mendingin sejak tadi, tapi seorang pelayan lain menawarkan diri untuk menghangatkannya di microwave) dan Strawberry cheseecakenya yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh. Wajah Naruto tampak manyun, tidak bersemangat, dan terlihat lesu. Dia, sedang patah hati sekarang.

'Ukh! baka! baka! kau bodoh Naruto! you are an Idiot!' bentak Naruto kesal dalam hatinya, tangannya dengan jahil menusuk-nusukan garpu ke arah cheseecake di depannya. Melampiaskan amarahnya. Dan Naruto baru berhenti setelah cheseecake itu menjadi beberapa potongan kecil dan besar yang tak beraturan. Ya, cheseecake itu berantakan, sama seperti hatinya. "Bodoh~" gumamnya pelan dengan kecewa.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

DEG!

Naruto terdiam membatu di tempat duduknya, matanya awas melihat kesana kemari hingga sebuah suara kursi yang ditarik terdengar, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat seorang pemuda dengan syal berwarna hitam di depannya. "Huh... bukan urusanmu, Teme~, kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?!" jawab Naruto dengan cetus, kembali menusuk-nusukan garpunya pada cheseecakenya.

Sasuke melihat cheseecake itu sebentar, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalannya dan melihat ke wajah supar cemberut Naruto, kemudian dia melirik ke sekitar dan melihat seorang gadis berambut putih tengah tertawa bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua. Sasuke mendecih lalu kembali berkata "Hn, Idiot~ aku mencarimu dan kau patah hati lagi rupanya."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya memberikan deathgleare ala Uzumaki Naruto, lalu memasukan sepotong kecil cheesecake dalam mulutnya dengan kasar, "TERSERAH KAU SAJA...BAKA- TEM— U..? UKkhhh!.. uhuk! pa-pahit!" keluh Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mulai menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi menderita. Langsung saja Naruto mengambil kopi di dekat tangannya dan meminumnya sedikit... tapi...

"UKHHH! PAHIT Temee~!.. uhuk! uhuk!." Pekik Naruto lagi(bahkan lebih parah), Naruto menelan potongan cheesecake itu dengan susah payah dan sedikit tersedak. Sasuke mengelengkan pelan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto.

'Dasar anak payah' batinnya.

"Te-teme... c-chesecake ini kok pahit sekali ?~" keluh Naruto sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak mungkin, Dobe..."

"Sungguh Teme~ ini terasa pahit sekali~ a-aku... a-aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sepahit ini.." ujar Naruto lagi dengan terbata. Bingung, matanya agak sedikit berair karena sempat tersedak.

"Hn! aku tidak percaya"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja sendiri Temeeee~" Naruto mendorong piring cheseecake itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil garpu itu dan memasukan 1 potongan kecil ke dalam mulutnya, padahal, Sasuke biasanya amat sangat tidak mau memakan makanan manis. "Idiot, ini manis~" Gerutu Sasuke sambil mulai mengambil cangkir kopi di tangan Naruto dan meminumnya, menetralisir rasa aneh di lidahnya.

"Tidak! tidak! ini pahit!' Naruto menyambar garpu di tangan Sasuke dan memasukan 1 potongan lagi ke daam mulutnya, "Ukhhh~~~ pahitt! benar kan Teme! ini pahit!"

"Idiot, manis!" Sasuke memasukan 1 potongan lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini pahit Tem!." Tak mau kalah, Naruto mengambil 2 buah potongan kecil dengan tangannya.

"Manis!"

"Pahit!"

"Idiot!, manis!"

"Pahit Teme!"

"Manis"

"Pokoknya pahit!"

"Baka, ini manis! Usuratonkachi!"

"Pahit! pokoknya pahit!"

"Chih~,Itu karena kau meminum black coffee ini Naruto..." Ujar Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri sambil menegak kembali kopi hitam(milik Naruto) di tangannya.

"HUH!, Kau tahu Teme, kau bahkan lebih pahit daripada Kopi hitam itu!"

"Hn~"

"TEMEEE~ I hate you !"

"Hn~"

"Argghhh~"

"Hn"

"Teme Baka! kau pahit seperti kopi ini! "

.

.

.

"Ya, Dobe. Terserah apa katamu~"

* * *

.

'Dan kau, lebih manis daripada cheesecake ini, Idiot~'

.

.

Strawberry cheesecake adalah makanan yang amat manis di lidahmu, tapi jika yang menemaninya adalah secangkir black coffee yang pahit, rasa apakah yang akan berakhir di lidahmu? Mungkin pahit?, tetapi mungkin juga Manis, dan begitulah CINTA. Tapi... bila kau mempunyai teman untuk berbagi rasa pahit dan manis itu, maka kedua rasa itu sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi untukmu, karena rasa yang tercipta dalam hatimu sudah berbeda.

Dan kau harus mencari tahu sendiri perasaan apa itu...

.

.

* * *

TBC...

Yosh! chp 2 akhirnya selesai juga, kalau ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan yah minna~. Minna, kalau fanfict ini updatenya lama tolong dimaafkan yah... karena untuk membuat 1 chapter ini sama dengan membuat 1 Oneshoot, jadi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang.

Dan untuk yang sudah mereview dan fav chapter 1, ARIGATOU ! I LOVE YOU~ /Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel Lupa Login(?)/Guest 1, 2, 3/Pattesa Oddes/Sytadict/shia naru/hikari shinji/tsubasa. raa/kiyoscy/Yukiko no Narita-chan/Chiisana Yume/Uchy-san/Roronoa D. Mico/Rin Miharu- Uzu/

So, tanpa kalian, fic ini bukan apa-apa~.

Dan... erhh, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Story: LO to the VE, LOVE.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship (Ada usul perubahan genre?)

Pairing: SasuNaru (Yaiyalah!). Slight NaruSaku /SasuSaku, Kyuubi Namikaze.

Warning: AU,Shounen ai, yaoi, boyXboy !, OOC!, typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Untuk yang membaca chap 2 kemarin, wuih...typonya banyak banget cuy... sampe tepar dan pengen nangis gue ngeliatnya, jadi... maafkan saya yah Reader sekalian... huhhuhuhuhu~ Baiklah, saya datang kembali dengan membawa chapter 3 Minna~ jadi, sIlahkan dinikmati ya...

((Have a nice read))

* * *

Chapter 3: Poison Girl & Art of The Love 1/3: Confession

* * *

Naruto menelusuri kertas kanvas di depannya dengan wajah agak serius, jemarinya mulai mengoreskan garis-garis halus pensil menjadi sebuah gambar, sesekali berhenti dan melihat kesekitar taman Univesitas Konoha itu untuk mengeluarkan daya imajinasinya, suasana taman yang tenang dan indah membuat Naruto memilih kawasan ini sebagai tempat untuk dirinya yang sedang penat karena pusing memikirkan tugas melukisnya.

Naruto tersenyum beberapa saat setelah melihat air mancur yang ada di taman itu, lalu kembali mengoreskan pensilnya, dia sudah kembali mendapatkan gambaran tentang apa yang ingin dilukisnya.

Sementara Naruto tekun dengan kanvas lukisannya, seorang pemuda raven duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil membolak-balikan halaman bukunya, sebuah headset menempel di telinganya mengalunkan lagu klasik, semata-mata agar pemuda raven ini juga dapat berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke —si pemuda raven, of course!— duduk di kursi taman berdua, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, tetapi sama sekali tidak menyapa ataupun bercakap-cakap, mereka diam... seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Tak berapa lama...Naruto menghela napas, tangannya terhenti sebentar di depan kanvas seolah-olah bingung untuk kembali mengoreskan itu di mana, tampaknya,pemuda bermata biru langit kita ini kembali kehilangan gambaran lukisan di kepalanya. Dengan pose berpikir, Naruto menyandarkan pungungnya di kursi taman itu dan melihat kesebelahnya, ke Sasuke, si pemuda raven. "Hei, Teme... kenapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas dari balik kacamata bacanya, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali melihat buku di tangannya. "Hn."

"Hahh... kau selalu begitu..." gerutu Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kembali mencoba untuk mendapatkan ide imajinasinya.

.

.

Hening kembali menyergap.

.

.

.

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hmmmm..."

"Apa tema yang digunakan untuk lukisan kalian ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto terdiam, berpikir sebentar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di dahinya.

"Hmmm... salah satu tema yang menurutku sulit.. tema bebas," jawab Naruto sambil menaikan kedua tersenyum tipis, "Tema bebas selalu membuat seorang pelukis menjadi plin-plan dalam membuat sketsanya"

"Lalu, apa yang kau akan melukis apa Dobe?..."

Naruto menaikan kedua bahunya lagi, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana "Entahlah, sepertinya aku akan melukis taman ini..., errr— mungkin, hehehe.." kekeh Naruto, mencoba tertawa keras tetapi berhenti perlahan-lahan, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya saat berbicara. "Cih... kenapa wajahmu selalu datar seperti itu Sasuke! mataku jadi sakit melihatnya! Kau tahu, sewaktu kau kecil kau tidak seperti itu! " ujar Naruto ketus, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dalam hati tertawa juga melihat sahabatnnya yang mengerutu dan kesal karena sifat pendiamnya. "Hhhh... Dobe, kau memang selalu seperti orang bodoh, kapanpun dan di manapun! seseorang dapat berubah, Dobe!"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, matanya melihat Sasuke seolah mengejek, "Yeah... dan kau berubah menjadi orang yang mengesalkan!"mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin tertawa dalam hatinya. Dia menyeringai pada Naruto, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Teme Bakaa!"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, dia menyeringai kecil lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang milik Naruto, membuat si pemilik rambut mengeluarkan suara protesannya, "TEME! RAMBUTKU JADI BERANTAKAN BODOH!"

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus mengacak-acak rambut Naruto denan beringas.

"TEME! STOP IT!" Dan setelah suara bentakan protesan itu, terdenar suara bel listrik yang cukup nyaring dari dalam universitas, menandakan sudah waktu untuk berada masuk ke dalam universitas. Dengan muka berantakan dan kusut, Naruto mendeathgleare Sasuke kesal, "Tuh, kau sudah harus masuk Temee! cepat pergi! dasar menyebalkan!"

Sasuke pun menganguk kecil, seringai menyebalkan itu masih terukir di wajah persolennya, hingga membuat Naruto hampir saja ingin menonjok wajah tampan itu. "Cepat pergi Teme!" ujar Naruto tak sabar.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sembari jemari panjangnya mulai membereskan buku-buku yang dibawanya tadi, dan setelah itu, tanpa salam apapun dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar taman, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap pungungnnya.

"Oh ya— Dobe,"

"Hmm? apa lagi? "

"Hn, untukmu!" Sasuke berbalik, dan melempar sebungkus sandwitch pada Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto berhasil menangkap sandwitch yang dilempar oleh Sasuke itu, pemuda bermata biru langit itu tersenyum lebar tanda terima kasih.

"Arigatou Teme, tak kusangka kau juga memiliki rasa perhatian, kau tahu saja aku belum makan~..."

Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya, sambil berkata dengan nada rendah, meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai membuka bungkusan sandwitch itu dengan lahap, "Hn, tentu saja, Dobe."

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto memberhentikan kegiatan melukisnya dengan tiba-tiba, gerakannya terhenti dikarenakan pergerakan angin yang cukup kencang menerpanya. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, mata biru langitnya agak sedikit tercengang begitu sadar bahwa langit yang awalnya tadi biru cerah, sekarang malah menjadi abu-abu, '_mendung_?' dan dengan segera Naruto bergegas mengemasi alat-alat melukisnya. "Merepotkan saja, padahal tadi kan cerah! " gerutunya kesal.

_'Aku jadi punya firasat buruk.._.'

Naruto mulai mempercepat gerakannya, sudah dirasakan beberapa rintik hujan yang jatuh ke kulit coklat mudanya, dan itu membuatnya agak sedikit merinding kedinginan.

Setelah dirasakan Naruto bahwa tak ada 1 pun barangnya yang ia tinggalkan, segera saja dia meninggalkan taman itu, kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan cukup cepat untuk segera mencari perlindungan. Tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' Naruto terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus berlari melindungi kanvas di dadanya, bila kanvas itu basah dan sketsa miliknya luntur, habislah dia! Hujan yang berjatuhan ke langit ini memang tidak terlalu lebat, hanya sekedar rintik-rintik saja, tapi cukup untuk membuat kanvas Naruto basah bila ada di bawah hujan itu selama semenit.

"A...ano...U-uzumaki-San, bi-bisa kita bicara sebentar~"

.

.

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika, Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya, mendapati seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malu-malu. Naruto membatu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maklumlah, si pemuda pirang kita ini tidak pernah sekalipun dipanggil oleh gadis manapun... "Y-ya? ada apa?"

"A...ano..."

Naruto tampak agak tidak sabar, dia masih memikirkan nasib sketsanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi basah, "B-bisa kita bicara di tempat lain, sekarang ini sedang hujan..." tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, dari balik mata birunya, dia mengagumi kecantikan gadis yang memanggilnya itu.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kalau kita berteduh di sana?" gadis itu menunjuk ke arah selasar gedung jurusan mesin, Naruto menganguk menyetujui sambil mulai kembali berlari ke gedung itu, diikuti dengan gadis yang memanggilnya tadi di belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hmmm... ada apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil mulai memeriksa peralatan melukisnya, berharap tidak ada satu pun yang basah. Dari balik surai pirangnya yang nampak terlihat turun karena hujan. Naruto menatap wanita di depannya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, satu-satunya kta yang dapat Naruto pikitkan adalah 'she is cute' . Ya, benar... gadis di depannya memang tampak cantik dan anggun. Wajah eksotis yang tegas, cantik, juga anggun, kulit berwarna putih mutiara yang halus, tubuh proposional bak seorang model, ah! dan jangan lupakan helaian rambut halus yang berwarna senada dengan pohon sakura di musim semi itu. Ya, gadis itu memang amat sangat cantik! reader pasti mengetahui siapa gadis ini, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, dia baru sadar siapakah gadis di depannya ini? Ya, Naruto baru mengingatnya, "Ka-kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata, tak menyangka gadis paling populer dan madonna di universitas ini ada di depannya. Menyapanya, tersenyum padanya, dan juga merekaberada di suasana hujan lebat berdua, _'Romantis sekaliii! thanks God!' _ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

"Hmmm.. i-iya.. U..Uzumaki-san, a-ada yang ingin kebicarakan denganmu...?" ucap gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu dengan malu-malu.

Mata Naruto menerawang, entah kenapa ada perasaan bangga menyelusup ke dalam hatinya, Naruto merasa amat sangat bangga bisa berbicara dengan gadis dan secantik Sakura, _'Ini pasti mimpi! ini pasti mimpi!' _. Begitulah jeritan hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto sejak tadi. "Baiklah, apa yang i-ingin kau bicarakan, hmm... Haruno-san?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat agak bingung daengan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan, mencoba berpikir sebentar, hingga akhirnya dia pun menyeringai kecil dan memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Uzumaki-san, aku suka padamu! maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan di selasar balkon apartemennya tersebut. Hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya lebih cepat 1 jam, bersyukurlah~ karena si dosen killer, Orichimaru-Jiisan tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa datang untuk hari ini, kabar yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Manda—ular kesayangan Orochi-Jiisan tengah terserang pilek, so... hewan melata jelek yang selalu menemani Orochi-jiisan itu terpaksa harus terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Dan... untungnya lagi, Orochi-jiisan rupanya adalah seorang _'pet complex ' _jadi, jangan heran hanya karena ular jeleknya itu sakit, si tua jelek itu juga akhirnya malah tidak masuk mengajar.

Yeah... have fun for para mahasiswa yang selama ini selalu tertindas oleh kekejaman si tua bangka itu. Btw? ada gak sih, ular kena penyakit pilek?

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke, sekarang pemuda raven itu masih berjalan di selasar apartement itu dan melihat cuaca luar yang mendung, mata onyx hitam Sasuke tampak terlihat tenang, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menghirup hawa udara saat itu, dan ketika pemuda bernama Sasuke itu membuka matanya kembali, pancaran yang tersirat dari mata onyx itu tampak sayu, tampak berbeda dari beberapa detik lalu sebelum dia menutup mata.

.

.

"Sepertinya... akan ada banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini..,"Yeah~, Sasuke memang tidak dapat meramal, tapi kadang...apa yang dikatakan Sasuke mungkin saja terjadi.

.

.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti seketika saat dilihatnya pintu apartemennya telah membuka sedikit, padahal, dia sama sekali belum membuka kunci pada apartemen itu. Lalu... kenapa? apakah Naruto sudah pulang sejak tadi, ah~ tidak mungkin.

Wajah datar Sasuke berubah menegang, aura hitam kelam mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, menunjukan bahwa perasaan Sasuke telah marah sekarang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan cara yang kasar hingga teredengar bunyi 'BEDEBAM' .

Kaki-kaki jenjang Sasuke melangkah melewati lantai apartemennya, Sasuke jelas tahu siapa yang dapat melakukan semua ini, tidak ada orang lain yang dapat merusak kunci apartemennya(yang terdiri dari sebuah kunci otomatis yang memakai kartu, dengan 2 buah rantai ganda tambahan yang sengaja dibelikan oleh ibu Sasuke, karena menurutnya, sebuah kunci saja tidak cukup untuk menjaga apartement itu, huh... seharusnya Mikoto dapat melihat kenyataannya sekarang) sampai seperti ini. Hanya satu orang yang dapat berbuat senekad ini dalam sejarah hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei rubah jelek! apa yang kau lakukan di sini, heh?!" Ujar Sasuke berwajah datar, tapi dengan nada bicara yang cukup menusuk.

Di sana, di dapur apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto, rupa-rupanya muncul seorang pemuda, yang entah bagaimana dengan asiknya sedang membongkar-bongkar isi kulkas yang ada di dapur itu. "Kopi hitam, tomat dan ramen...ck, apa tidak ada makanan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi? seperti apel, begitu?" decak pemuda yang masih menyembunyikan seperempat tubuhnya di dalam kulkas tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan masih menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang baru saja dipanggilnya 'rubah jelek' tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hmm?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tak berapa lama setelelah Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan barusan, pemuda itu pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan badannya dari dalam kulkas itu, saat dia keluar dari kulkas itu, terlihat kedua tangannya sudah mengapit banyak sekali makanan, hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya, tanpa sadar itu adalah persediaan makanan Sasuke dan Naruto selama 3 hari. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah meja makan dan langsung menghamburkan semua makanan yang dipegangnya itu, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda tampan dengan iris mata hitam kemerahan dengan rambut berwarna orange merah. Terlihat jari-jari panjang pemuda itu tengah sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang tercecer di atas meja, dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh ke sebuah botol yogurth rasa apple.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang sembari terus mentap tajam ke arah, "Kau tuli, heh?", dan tetap tak ada jawaban dari pemuda bersurai orange yang tengah sibuk melahap yogurth orangenya itu, "Apa yang kau mau? Kyuubi!"

Pemuda itu, yang baru saja Sasuke panggil dengan nama Kyuubi mendongakan kepalannya, dia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dia menyeringai seolah-olah pertanyaan Sasuke barusan adalah yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, "Menurutmu, hmm?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya 0,03 cm... dan menjawab, "Menjenguk adikmu?"

Pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu yang sekarang kita ketahui sebagai kakak dari seorang Namikaze Naruto menjawab dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat seolah mengejek, "Ah, YA! Tentu saja, aku amat sangat kangen dengan adikku yang manis itu, aku memimpikan Naruto setiap malam, aku bahkan sampai hendak menanggis karena tidak dapat menahan rasa kangen yang ada di dalam dadaku ini, lagipula—"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah, "Katakan saja kalau kau sekarang sedang mencari 'Baka Aniki' itu! Tidak usah memakai kedok dengan mengatakan kangen dengan adikmu!"

"Gotcha! akhirnya kau mengerti juga!"

"Hn~"

"Lalu, dimana Itachi sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi cepat, tampak tak sabar.

Sasuke membuang mukanya, lalu menghela napasnya, "Dia berada di tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang dapat menemukannya, termasuk dirimu..."

"HAH!?"

"Hn..."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan ratapan ala iblis.

"Karena dia amat membencimu, kau selalu mengangu, menyiksa, dan memperbudaknya, karena itu dia sengaja pergi ke tempat yang aman darimu, menenangkan diri." jawab Sasuke datar, secara tidak langsung, menolak memberikan informasi tentang keberadaan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi—sekarang.

"Cih, ayolah! Sasuke-kun! aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengan 'Baka Aniki'mu itu, tanganku terasa mati rasa karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat kupukul—dan kujahili," ucap Kyuubi sambil memijat-mijat tangan kanannya—yang entah bagaimana sudah memegang pisau dapur—.

"Hn(Tidak), dan singkirkan pisau dari tanganmu itu!" balas Sasuke tenang, dia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, membungkuk dan mulai mencari-cari makanan atau minuman yang hendak dia makan. Disadarinyalah sudah tidak ada makanan dan minuman lagi yang tersisa di dalam lemari pendingin itu, rupa-rupanya semua makanan dan minuman yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin itu sudah bertransportasi ke meja makan. Sasuke kembali berdiri dan berjalan tenang ke arah meja makan itu, dan meraih sebuah kaleng jus tomat lalu meminumnya, "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku bila aku beritahu kau dimana Itachi-nii?"

.

.

Suasana menjadi diam untuk sesaat, tampaknya Kyuubi sedang berpikir-pikir.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto?"

**UHUK!** Sasuke tersedak jus tomat yang diminumnya, untung saja jus tomat itu tidak tumpah berceceran dan menodai kemeja Sasuke.

"Hn? apa maksudmu?"

Kyuubi kembali menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya, senang bahwa umpannya sudah dimakan oleh sang mangsa, "Barter Sasuke, barter~, kau beritahu aku dimana Itachi sekarang, dan aku—akan memberitahumu cara untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto, bagaimana?" Kyuubi berkedip licik setelah mengatakan kata-kata semacam itu.

Sauke kembali menengak jus tomatnya, tampak ragu-ragu, "Bagaimana? kau setuju?" desak Kyuubi, kembali meraih pisau dapur yang baruuuu sajaaa tadi dia letakan!

"Hn(Ya), dan cepat taruh pisau itu sekarang!" dan akhirnya, Kyuubilah yang sekarang bersorak di cerita ini.

.

.

.

_'Dasar iblis, pantas saja Aniki kabur darinya!'_

* * *

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Naruto tercengang. dia shock dan tidak percaya akan indra pendengarannya sekarang. Saking shocknya sampai akhinya dia malah menjatuhkan seluruh peralatan melukisnya yang dia lindungi sejak tadi, "A-a-apaaa? ka-kau bilang apa?"

"Hmmm... Na- Nruto-kun... apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" ulang gadis cantik bernama Sakura itu lagi.

Naruto tercengang, dia memegang dahinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih sehat, tidak demam dan sehat walafiat "Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa?". Benar, kenapa gadis secantik dan sepopuler Sakura malah merendahkan harga dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Naruto? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!

"A-aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Na-Naruto-kun, dan akhirnya selama ini aku sadar kalau ternyata aku mencintaimu..., a-aku ingin kau menjawab ini, be-besok atau lusa!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berjalan pergi, dia berlari menerobos hujan dan masuk ke gedung lain di universitas itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri membatu di tengah hujan dengan muka bodoh.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto sembuh dari kecengoannya, lalu menoleh ke bawah dan memekik histeris, "AKHHH! LUKISANKU!"

"Jadi... kau hanya perlu melakukan itu saja untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto~" ujar Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan berkedip jahil, "Bagaimana, hmm?"

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke, sambil menengak secangkir kopi hitam di tangannya.

Kyuubi menyeringai, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri, dia mengambil tas selempang yang dia bawa, "Aku pulang, terima kasih karena sudah memberitahukan di mana sekarang kakakmu berada, ya? "Kyuubi tersenyum manis, memiringkan kepala juga untuk menambahkan kesan imut pada wajahnya, sayangnya— di mata Sasuke tetap saja senyum itu adalah senyum dari seorang iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia, kakak dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Dan, oh ya... untuk kunci apartemen, kau tentu bisa memperbaikinya kan? hahahahahah... Jaa ne!" Kyuubi tersenyum lebar dengan lambaian tangan.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memanggil, menghentikan langkah Kyuubi yang berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengakui kalau kau menyukai kakakku?"

"Hhhe?" Kyuubi mengangkat 1 alisnya bingung. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hn, kau selalu mencari kakakku dimanapun dia berada, selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, dan kau selalu berusaha untuk mendatangi kakakku dimanapun dia berada, intiya—, kau mengejar kakakku sejak dulu..."

Kyuubi membuang mukanya, mendengus dan menyeringai, "Sasuke... kau tahu? Itachi itu budakku! dan—karena dia budakku, dia harus selalu ada di dekatku untuk melayaniku! kau mengerti?" jawab Kyuubi keras dan terdengar agak mengebu-gebu, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai sedikit muncul di wajahnya.

"Hn..."

Kyuubi tertawa, berusaha membalas juga kata-kata Sasuke, "Dan kau... kenapa kau tidak pernah mengakui bahwa kau menyukai adikku...?"

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, Sasuke menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan memasang wajah berpikir, hingga akhinya Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Aku hanya kurang keberanian,"

dan kata-kata itu tepat menusuk ulu hati Kyuubi. Mengapa begitu?

.

.

TBC...

Yep, sudah selesai untuk chapter 3 ini... semoga minna-san suka yah..., maaf atas keterlambatanku dalam mengupdate cerita ini, BAYANGKAN! saking plin-plannya aku dalam mengetik cerita ini, aku sampai membuat 3 buah cerita dengan plot berbeda(yang setiap cerita udah lebih dari 1000-an word) dan semuanya tidak selesai! dan ini yang ke-4(yang untungnya selesai~, fiuuuh~) ., aku harap minna-san tetap mengingat jalan cerita yang sebelumnya.

Dan oh ya, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter 2 kemaren. Aku sangat amat berterima kasih! tanpa kalian, fic ini bukan apa-apa...

Rin Miharu-Uzu/ / Narita Menari-nari/ Tsubasa. raa/ Jancomaria/ ecca augest/ Comel/ unchan Cacunalu Polepel/ Ika-chan imut/ Daevict024/ Roronoa D. Mico/ Guest/ GerhardGeMi/

Akhir kata, Review?


End file.
